The present invention generally relates to fluid meters, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and a system for monitoring the bi-directional flow of water flowing through a household water meter.
Organizations that provide electricity and water to home or business users are typically referred to as xe2x80x9cutilities.xe2x80x9d These utility companies bill their customers by applying price rates based on the quantities of product that the customer uses during a predetermined time period, generally a month. This monthly usage is measured by reading the consumption meter located at a service point, which is usually located at a point where the utility service line enters the customer""s home, store, or plant. To determine water usage, for instance, the numerical differences between a meter reading at the start of the predetermined period and at the end of that period reveals the gallons of water used during the month. More importantly, utility companies perceive these meters as their xe2x80x9ccash registersxe2x80x9d and, as such, they spend considerable time and money trying to obtain accurate meter readings.
Generally, there have been two acceptable methods used by water utility companies for obtaining monthly meter readings. One method is known, generally, as an E.M.R. (Electronic Meter Reading) method wherein a person (i.e., a meter reader) in the field uses a rugged hand held computer and visually enters the numerical reading displayed on the meter. Another method involves AMR (Automated Meter Reading), which simplifies meter reading by using a device that attaches to the meter and obtains a reading which is then transmitted to a remote location for processing via radio frequency (RF), telephone, or coaxial cable line carriers.
In order to measure their customer""s daily, weekly, or monthly water consumption, water utility companies use three types of meters: standard meters, electronic pulse meters, and encoded register meters. However, in certain installations, these meters have no devices that measure water flowing in a backward direction (i.e., backflow) through the meters. Typically, this backflow causes the reading on the meter to decrement thereby producing less than accurate numerical readings and water consumption estimates, which reduces the utilities revenue.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus and system that detects and measures both the forward and reverse flow of water through a water meter and alerting the utility company thereof of a reverse flow condition.
The present invention achieves the technical advantage by sensing both the forward and reverse flow of water through a water meter and recording the occurrence thereof.
In one embodiment, the invention is a fluid detection system adapted to detect the bi-directional flow of a fluid flowing through a fluid meter. Preferably, the system comprises a sensing circuit adapted to be coupled to the meter for sensing and measuring the quantity of fluid that flows through the meter as it flows in a first direction and a second opposite direction. The system also comprises an electronics module which is communicably coupled to sensing circuit for detecting and recording, at predetermined intervals, the number times in which the fluid meter hand sweeps in the first direction and the second opposite direction.
In another embodiment, the invention is a device coupled to a water meter for accurately detecting water consumption. Preferably, the water meter is an odometer-type meter having a rotating sweeping hand having a magnet disposed thereon. The device comprises at least two magnetic switches adapted to sense the passing of the sweeping hand and to provide a first and second output signal in response to water flowing through the meter in a first direction and a second opposite direction, respectively. The device further comprises an electronic module having at least two inputs for receiving the first and second switching output signals. Advantageously, the electronic module tracks and records the flow of water in the first direction and the second opposite direction through the meter, at predetermined intervals, based on the on and off status of the first and second output signals.
In yet another embodiment, the invention is a method for sensing and recording the bi-directional flow of water through a water meter. This method is achieved by the acts of sensing water moving through a water meter, measuring the quantity of water passing through a water meter, and recording, at predetermined intervals, the number of times a meter hand sweeps in a forward and reverse direction.